Fireflight in Pitch Black
by Falling Blue Roses
Summary: Haru lived on Hades for over 83 years with only the dark creatures for company. Now a space ship has crashed landed leaving new people on Hades, and for some reason Haru wants to protect some of them especially the dark man with sliver eyes. !Re-Making Chapters!
1. Prologue

Fireflight in Pitch Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black/Riddick

**Rate: **M

**Cautions:** There will be Lemons, Slash, Violence, Blood, Language, and etc.

"Talk"

"_Magic"_

"**Thoughts"**

_**^Hunger^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He was only eighteen when the war was over, but he was empty and alone after destroying Voldemort. Why, because he was the only one living out of his whole race. The battle over light and darkness was so great that it involved the other counties into the war. Harry walked endless in the red stained grassland surrounded by mutilated broken dead bodies. He didn't know how long it was while walking, but he only felt so broken and lost the will to be even alive.

Sitting down on a rock, Harry looked out to the sky as the sun was rising for a new day to come. While staring out with tires running down his face he did not feel a glowing green energy coming out of the ground behind him. The energy started to form a beautiful woman that was see thru, slowly walking to the boy leaving glowing green sparks behind.

"_My child…"_

Turning around Harry saw the beautiful woman, gasping on knowing who it was Harry went to bow.

"_You don't have to bow my child."_

Looking up at the woman,

"Why **Magic**, it's that you have come to see me and it's rare to even be seen by you by anyone?"

"_I know it's rare, but I have heard your cry and the rest of your race. I've come to send you away where you can start anew and be with your mate."_

This shocked Harry to the core; he can be with his **mate** and start **anew**. Not many people knew that his inherits on the night when he turned 15. He became a pixie (1), a submissive one too. It didn't really bother him that much as he knew he liked boys more than girls. Especially after kissing Cho during his fifth year at Hogwarts, not saying he hated or dislike Cho it's just that he didn't like girls in that kind of relationship.

Soon cooling energy flooded within him just realizing that **Magic** was holding him in her arms.

"_My child, do you consider this offer?"_

"Yes I do mother."

Smiling down at her last child left on this world, **Magic** put her left hand on Harry's forehead while mumbling unknown words.

"_Be known to this my child, that the place you live will be dangerous and horror. But do not fret I will be with you helping you follow through it all till you finally have your own family."_

All Harry could do is just close his eyes and smile feeling his mother's energy following through him.

The world where Harry Potter use to live became crumbled as **Magic** left the world who was the only thing to sustain it. It was now no way back for Harry, to forget the horrors of his past life as he changed his name to Haru. Now a new journey will start for Haru as he finds his mate and a family.

* * *

><p>Years pass by for Haru on Hades, the planet his mother sent him to, he learned a lot about the desert planet. There were dark creatures that lived underneath the ground that only come out when the eclipse came. Every 22 years the creatures come out and they never bothered to eat him. The creatures looked as if they were a twist between a snake, bat, and shark. They had a thick scaled skin and their heads spread to the sides like a hammerhead shark, also went up and down inn curved spikes. They had two clawed legs and behind them a long tail that separated in two. Sharp teeth lined their jaws and wings sprouted from their backs. They were well built predators. It was funny that when he actually met them, they were speaking in parseltongue. So he talked to them, finding out their culture or the way they lived. The creatures only eat and mate, that was pretty much it, but they did die when ever light hits them. Even though Haru could talk to them, they wanted to find out if he was strong enough to consider alive, but some just wanted to eat him right there. Haru just showed them by killing some teenager creatures with his magic that made the whole colony on edge. After the event an older dark creature that was over 7 feet tall came over to Haru.<p>

_**^Hatchling, you have proved yourself, but be warn that will not stop the older creatures of our kind in trying to eat you. Also when the eclipse comes, do NOT get in our way when we feed. So long Hatchling…^**_

With that warning Haru went back to his home which was a small cave that lead to a big opening. Thinking over Haru asked his mother to teach him to will his magic core, since now he only does wand less. As he worked to get stronger over the years, Haru's body became more feminine with a curve that he knew his past female friends would kill for. His hair became wavy reaching to his knees and his outfit, he yelled at his mother that he couldn't wear it because it was so female but he lost the battle so now he wore it every day by re-cleaning it with his magic. It was a white collared no sleeve shirt that stop before his stomach. While wearing a white tie and over all that was a white vest with frills down the middle. Then a white shorts that past inches from his ass and had a small black chain wrapped around the top of the shorts and big hoop belt around as well. He wore white fingerless gloves that flair out a little passes his wrist. The finial thing was high thigh white 2 inch boots, it really ticked Haru off, but he got over it. Even though he could be mistaken as a flat chest beautiful woman it didn't matter as he could just kick their asses.

He only actually saw humans once and they were here on the planet to study it. Haru warned them about the creatures, but they all went by death to them. So Haru left them and when the eclipse came the ground was splattered with red. It did not disturb him as he been in the war and all, also he didn't really know them. But all of that didn't matter to him all he could think of is surviving to see his mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Blue Roses: <strong>Hey guys if you're wondering about Darken Soul's update its kind of a hard to think what to put in the chapters. Also for A Rose to a Mother I'm almost finished with the first chapter and it's really long. This story update will be fast and I might get the next up today. Anyway as before look at the pictures that is for this story and read my others as well. Thank you! ^_^

(1)The origin of the name _pixie_ is uncertain. Some have claimed that it comes from the Swedish dialectal _pyske_ meaning _wee little fairy. _Others, however, have disputed this, claiming that due to the Cornish origin of the _piskie_ that the term is probably Celtic in origin, though no Celtic ancestor of the word is known.[4] Spriggans are distinguished from pixies by their malevolent nature.


	2. Chapter 1

Fireflight in Pitch Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black/Riddick

**Rate: **M

**Cautions:** There will be Lemons, Slash, Violence, Blood, Language, and etc.

"Talk"

"_Magic"_

"**Thoughts"**

_**^Hunger^**_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

'They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side… the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice; some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But by what route?

'Smelled a woman; sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Tch. Free settlers. They only take the back roads. Ah, but here's my real problem: Mr. Johns, the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam… Only this time he picked a ghost lane. Long time between stops… Long time for something to go wrong.'

Riddick's nostrils flared as and he felt his ears try to prick; something happened, something bad. He'd felt the shudder, and he could smell the fear coming off the crew. There were two of them, a man and a woman.

"Captain's dead…."

"Weeks out…"

"…Dead!"

"…Hemorrhaging air! Something…"

"…Still in… Lane."

"…All those stars, those big bright—"

"…Emergency from merchant… Enroute to the Tangiers….passengers…"

Riddick listened harder.

"We've been knocked out of our shipping lane and entering… a planetary body in the following position; X—… Frye where the hell's our comm.?" the man yelled, panicking.

A cool feminine computer voice::Rate of descent above known limits.::

"They trained you for this right?"

::Deploy lower air brakes now.::

::Deploy lower air brakes now. Center of gravity too far off. Recommend purging ballast now.:: A thunk, then a crash as part of the ship dropped away.

"What the… Frye was that a purge?"

"Too heavy in the ass! Can't get my fucking nose down!"

"Crisis program selected Number 2 in the galaxy because it shows some oxygen. Maximum terrain…"

::220 meters above surface.::

"Largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporate deposits." There was another thunk, and then a frustrated scream from the woman. "Frye what the hell are you doing?"

"I gotta drop more load! I tried everything else; I still got no horizon." Riddick smiled through his bit; so this was how he was going to end. So be it… but he wanted to be loose for his death. He started working on his chains.

"You try everything twice! We don't just flush out—"

"Look, you know something I don't, get up here and take the chair."

"Company says we are responsible for every single one of those people."

"What we both die out of sheer fucking nobility?"

"Don't touch that handle!"

"I'm not dying for them!"

::Air lock doors not secure.::

"70 seconds! You still have 70 seconds to level this beast out Frye!"

::Air lock doors not secure.::

"OWENS!" Riddick's attention turned away as he felt Johns pop out of cryo and stare at his locker before moving away. He could hear a thunk sounded, leveling them a bit before they ploughed into the ground.

* * *

><p>Gem emerald eyes looked up in sunlit sky to see a fast broken space ship heading down to the planet.<p>

When landed the ship brought up clouds of sand and dirt as it slowed down running along the ground.

Wavy black hair whipped about as the air blew towards the person, as the air settle the emerald eyed person started walking toward the ship while carrying a nap-sack.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed when everything stopped, was that he could move. He climbed up into some pipes and hid.<p>

When Johns made his way under him, he slammed his chained feet up under Johns' chin, wrapping the chain around his neck. Johns managed to break his hold on the beam… and everything went black.

Waking up Riddick found his arms chained behind one of the beams that were still standing. Footsteps were heard from the background.

He smells that it was Johns and one of children, a girl. They soon left, he looked up at the beam thru the little hole on his blindfold.

* * *

><p>Sitting on top of one the bones, the emerald eyed person looked on at the ship.<p>

This person who has been living on the planet for a long time was Haru.

He could see with his enchanted eyes that there were ten, a mated couple, four younglings, three males, and one female. But he could sense another one with his magic.

Though this person he sensed gave him chills and not the scared kind either.

**"Mother do you know what this feeling is?"**

_"Giggle. Yes, but this you must learn on your own. Giggle."_

Rolling his eyes Haru jumped down from the bone, landing on the ground softly with no sound. He picked up his nap-sack that he left on the ground before going up on the bone. Starting to walk toward the bone yard where Haru was in a big surprise once he gets there.

* * *

><p>Riddick heard footsteps again coming close behind him, he could smell Johns and the woman…Frye.<p>

"He just escaped from a maximum prison."

"So we just keep him locked away forever?"

"No, that would be my choice."

"Is he really that dangerous?"

Frye whispered to Johns while looking back at the convict.

It was kind of funny that Johns would try to scare the woman into thinking that he was dangerous cold-hearted killer. Though it was kind of true, didn't mean Johns wasn't also dangerous to the other survivors.

"Heh. Only around humans."

Once hearing them leave he turned his head to look up the Beam that held him through the small tear in the blindfold to see the beam was split through close to the ceiling.

He turned back to look ahead of him and saw a welding torch ahead of him and then, within the second, he had a way out. He easily pushed himself up.

Picked himself up on his toes even and began to lift his arms. He took a deep breath then…

_**POP**_

_**POP**_

He forced both his shoulders to dislocate and finished bringing them over his head before snapping his shoulders back into place. He gave a grunt before falling onto his knees and grabbed the torch before hitting the floor and burning off his restraints.

Once free he pulled out the black goggles from his pocket and put them on after taking off the blind fold then ripped out the bit and moved his jaw around, it being sore from having the bit in his mouth since his capture. He stood and tweaked his neck and shoulders before her hurried out of the ship and left the bit and blindfold to show that he was heading toward the setting sun before turning back and going the other way after dropping his false trail. He was a good distance away that he turned back as he could hear the distant voices of one of the boys calling to the adults. Johns was the first to the ship and the first to see Riddick gone before he followed the path Riddick had first taken. He smirked as he looked over the panicking settlers, and he ran off into the distance.

Soon he came upon a bone grave yard,

**"Whatever beast these were huge, but something was hungry enough to eat something this large."**

Riddick thought as he looked at the bones close up to see narrow teeth marks on them.

Then he heard movement behind him. Taking out his shiv and turned around to only see an angel.

Silver eyes hidden behind goggles locked on emerald gem eyes.

"Hello beautiful." Riddick purred out.

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Blue Roses:<strong> Hi guys, I know this chapter kind of short but its kind of the only way to get updates quickly. So I hope this was good and please review. Thanks! :3


End file.
